Weapons
Here is a weapons list of the weapons in the iOS Version of SAS: Zombie Assault 3. It's complete and each weapon has the basic information of that gun. =Pistols= Glock 17 *Unlocked: Rank 1 (Private) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 17 *Damage: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) This gun is the most useful gun of all, as without it, you'll have a hard time making it to the next rank, or past your first mission. Raging Bull .44 *Unlocked: Rank 9999 (Dank meme master) *Automatic *Clip: 99999 *Damgae: (999/999) *Fire Rate: (99/99) *Reload: (999/999) Ruger P97 *Unlocked: Rank 9 (Sergeant First Class) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 16 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) Desert Eagle *Unlocked: Rank 15 (Chief Warrant Officer) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 14 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) Nitro Express *Unlocked: Rank 32 (Major General) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 6 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Fire Rate: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) *Reload: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) MAC 10 * Unlocked: Rank 44 (Elite IV) * Automatic * Clip: 50 * Damage: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) * Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) * Reload: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) Quite a good pistol, only it eats up its ammo a little too quickly. =Sub-machine guns (SMGS)= Scorpion *Unlocked: Rank 2 (Private First Class) *Automatic *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) MP5 *Unlocked: Rank 4 (Lance Corporal) *Automatic *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) Vector *Unlocked: Rank 14 (Warrant Officer) *Automatic *Clip: 50 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■□□□ (7/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) MP7 *Unlocked: Rank 24 (Squadron Commander) *Automatic *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) AUG PARA *Unlocked: Rank 28 (Brigadier) *Automatic *Clip: 50 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) ZCS Seizure *Unlocked: Rank 45 (Elite V) *Automatic *Clip: 120 *Damage: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) =Assault Rifles= M1 Garand *Unlocked: Rank 6 (Specialist) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 16 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) AK-47 *Unlocked: Rank 8 (Staff Sergeant) *Automatic *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) At this rank, Ak 47 is the best weapon you can get your hands on. M16 *Unlocked: Rank 13 (Squad Leader) *3-Round Burst *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■□□□ (7/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) FN FAL *Unlocked: Rank 17 (Ensign) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 40 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) SCAR-H *Unlocked: Rank 22 (Captain) *Automatic *Clip: 40 *Damage: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) Barrett REC7 *Unlocked: Rank 25 (Battalion Commander) * Automatic * Clip: 40 * Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) * Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■□ (9/10) * Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) ARX160 *Unlocked: Rank 34 (Corps General) *Automatic *Clip: 60 *Damage: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) =Shotguns= Stoeger double *Unlocked: Rank 5 (Corporal) *Double Barreled *Clip: 2 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) Winchester 9410 *Unlocked: Rank 11 (Master Sergeant) *Lever Action *Clip: 8 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Reload: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) SPAS-12 *Unlocked: Rank 19 (Platoon Commander) *Pump Action *Clip: 8 *Damage: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) *Reload: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) Benelli M4 (M1014) *Unlocked: Rank 30 (Marshall) *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 8 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Reload: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) =Machine Guns (LMG)= BREN *Unlocked: Rank 21 (1st Lieutenant) *Automatic *Clip: 80 *Damage: ■■■■■■□□□□ (6/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Reload: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) RPD *Unlocked: Rank 27 (Colonel) *Automatic *Clip: 200 *Damage: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■□□□ (7/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□ (2/10) M249 SAW *Unlocked: Rank 31 (Chief Marshall) *Automatic *Clip: 400 *Damage: ■■■■■■□□□□ (6/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) MG4 *Unlocked: Rank 35 (General) *Automatic *Clip: 100 *Damage: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) M240 MAG *Unlocked: Rank 37 (3 Star General) *Automatic *Clip: 200 *Damage: ■■■■■■■□□□ (7/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) Minigun M134 *Unlocked: Rank 41 (Elite I) *Automatic *Clip: 1,000 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) =Special= MGL-140 *Unlocked: Rank 39 (5 Star General) *Semi-Automatic Grenade Launcher *Clip: 6 *Damage: ■■■■■■■□□□ (7/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Reload: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) MK2 Sniper Rifle *Unlocked: Rank 43 (Elite III) *Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle *Clip: 40 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) =Premium Items= Beretta 93R *'Pistol' *3-Round Burst *Clip: 40 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■□□□□ (6/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Price: $1.99 Glock 20 *'Pistol' * Full-Automatic *Clip: 30 *Damage: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■■□□□□□□□□ (2/10) *Price: $2.99 If you run out of cash AND ammo, Glock 20 offers a more effective solution then using a Desert Eagle. Edit by selene gomez hahahahahahahaha PP-19 Bizon *'SMG' *Automatic *Clip: 70 *Damage: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Price: $0.99 M4 Beowulf *'Assault Rifle' *Automatic *Clip: 40 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Reload: ■□□□□□□□□□ (1/10) i love you rubish 3[8=D ZCS Wipeout *'Assault Rifle' *Automatic *Clip: 50 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Price: $6.99 It is an expensive weapon in real life, but very effective against purge nests. Deals more damage than M4A1 Grendel 12.7 but has a smaller clip and longer reloading time. AA-12 *'Shotgun' *Automatic *Clip: 20 *Damage: ■■■□□□□□□□ (3/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■□□□ (7/10) *Reload: ■■■■■■■□□□ (7/10) SCMITR Bio *'Shotgun' *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 12 *Damage: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) This shotgun deals heaps of damage, but lacks in fire rate, making users vulnerable when between shots. M2 Browning *'Heavy MG' *Automatic *Clip: 400 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■□□□ (7/10) *Reload: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) RPG-7 *'Launcher' *Rocket *Clip: 1 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Reload: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) M2 Flamethrower *'Thrower' *Flame *Clip: 100 *Damage: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) *Reload: ■■■■■■■■□□ (8/10) This weapon is expensive to use, due to high ammo cost, but it is super effective against purge nests, and you can fire through walls if you are close enough to it. M41-A Grendel 12.7 *'Assault Rifle' *Automatic *Clip: 200 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Reload: ■■■■■□□□□□ (5/10) For killing zombies, this is widely regarded as the 2nd most powerful weapon in the game(first one being the ZCS Wipeout), with its huge clip, good damage and ridiculous fire rate. It can take out a devastator in just seconds. It is quite expensive to buy ($4) in real life. JKH .887 C.A.W. *'Energy Weapon' *Semi-Automatic *Clip: 40 *Damage: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) *Fire Rate: ■■■■□□□□□□ (4/10) *Reload: ■■■■■■■■■■ (10/10) The JKH CAW is a very effective weapon for crowd control, but its slow fire rate makes it used less in later games. This weapon can fire through walls, so it can take out dangerous zombies without risk of taking damage. Category:Grenades